


Ignite Me

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Dom Bray, Dom/sub, Fire play, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dean, uhhhh it's fucked y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Bray's got a thing for fire, bondage, and Dean Ambrose.





	Ignite Me

"Shhhhhh little rabbit. Squirming will only make it worse," Bray soothed. 

Dean spit directly in Bray's face, punctuating it with a, "Fuck you."

Bray chuckled deep in his throat as he wiped the spit off his face. They both knew Dean was in no position to be pushing his luck, but pushing made it all the more fun. Bray eyed him with an eerie smile. Dean was cuffed and dangling, feet barely touching the floor just at the toes and his wrists holding all his weight. Bray paced in front of him slowly, deliberately. 

Another laugh escaped Bray's lips and Dean eyed him cautiously. 

"You best get to apologizing my dear rabbit. You don't want to put more on your plate than you already have." Bray stopped pacing for a moment. 

Dean remained silent, his only response a glare. 

Bray smiled to himself before he began pacing again, "Cold yet?"

Still silence. 

"I mean I'm a little chilly myself, even with my clothes on. I can only imagine how chilled my naked rabbit must be," Bray continued. 

Dean tore his eyes away, but remained quiet. 

Bray stopped dead in his tracks and yanked Dean's jaw so they were looking each other eye to eye. The tightness of Bray's grip increased by the second and Dean began to squirm in response to the pain building. 

"I asked you a question. You do not hold the power to ignore me my dear." Bray whispered. 

With a harsh swallow Dean responded, "I'm not cold."

Bray let go of Dean's face, noticing what would later become a bruise. Another smiled cracked Bray's lips as his earlier demeanor returned. Once again Bray starting to pace in front of Dean. 

"Not cold he says," Bray began to chuckle once more, "Not cold."

Bray allowed that to sit heavy in the air for a moment before he went on, "Not cold out here in this empty, heatless cabin. Broken windows in which air freely flows and wraps around you. It'll suffocate you and you'll shiver in the darkness. My dearest rabbit you might not be cold yet, but you will be."

There was a glint in Bray's eyes that caused Dean to whimper in response. In all reality there was no telling what Bray meant by that. A moment later and Bray had faded into the dark only to return with a hose in hand. 

Dean writhed and yanked at the handcuffs while whining, "You sick fuck. You sick fuck, you stay away from me." 

Again Bray chuckled. 

Dean continued to whine deep in his throat. 

"You claim not to be cold and yet the goosebumps and all the hair standing up tell a different story," Bray said, stalking towards Dean. 

Bray whispered in Dean's ear, "Lying to me isn't in your best interest. I believe an apology is in order my sweet rabbit."

Through gritted teeth Dean managed a pathetic sounding, "Go. To. Hell"

"Have it your way dear," Bray whispered with finality before stepping back again. 

Sounds of rushing water flooded the room before a harsh spray hit Dean's skin. The water made his skin even icier as he struggled to get away. There was no escape, he was forced to remain there hissing at the water. It began to become unbearable right before it was shut off completely, leaving Dean gasping for air. 

"My apology young rabbit."

It wasn't a question it was a demand, and not one Dean was willing to give into just yet. He shook his head violently, ignoring just how cold he truly was. Trying to growl, but instead only managing another throaty whine. Bray just sighed, opting to turn the hose back on until he got what he wanted. They went through eight rounds of this game, Bray showing zero mercy. By the end Dean was sobbing and turning purple, his body shaking intensely. 

"Dearest rabbit.." Bray trailed off. 

Finally Dean swallowed his pride, "I'm sorry."

"For what dear?" once again a glint in Bray's eyes and he waited for the response. 

Tears slid down Dean's face, "S-sorry ffff for push-pushing you." 

"You sound cold."

A strangled whine escaped from Dean. 

"I know dear, I know," another chuckle, "Master knows what's best for his rabbit. Oh what a precious rabbit you are, so much fight. Tell me, who do you belong to little rabbit?"

Dean hung he head back and swallowed harshly before responding, "I be-belong ttttttto my-mmmm-my master."

"And who is your master?"

Dean just whined and squirmed. 

"Who!" a harsh shout. 

"You," it was a meek response, yet a response nonetheless. 

That was it. Bray had broken him down into nothing short of submissive. This was exactly what he was after, a broken, submissive, rabbit. Bray's biggest pleasure being the breaking process, but what followed was nothing to sell short. 

"I can bring you warmth. Would you like that?" his tone was even and voice low. 

Nodding violently Dean let out another whine, "Pl-please master?"

It was a mistake and Dean knew it. He played straight into Bray's hand and he knew it. Never learning his lesson and always ending up in the exact same spot, at Bray's will. Bray didn't care about him or his well being. All Bray cared about was control, control that Dean gave him time and time again. Even this is better than loneliness and that why Dean just kept giving Bray power time and time again. 

Now it was too late, and Bray had struck the match. Slowly he brought the match to Dean's chest, burning the skin ever so slightly. He writhed once more and proving Bray's earlier statement correct: squirming did make it much worse. The match was pulled slightly away from his skin while Bray ran his own fingers through Dean's hair. He flinched away from the touch causing an airy laugh from Bray as he continued to pet Dean. 

Soon though Bray brought the match back. One nipple to the other and back. A line of burning hot flame across Dean's chest while Dean stood as still as he could, whimpering all the while. This continued until the match went out.

"You're still cold. Shall I strike up another match?" Bray asked mouth still against Dean's ear. 

The match was struck anyway, but held about a foot in front of Dean, waiting for his answer. 

He shook his head pleading, "No no no no no. Please no more, please no more."

Another chuckle. 

"Please master please something else please."

Bray walked away with the match, opting to light the furnace in the corner of the room instead. Dean felt a wave of relief wash over him as he gasped for the air he didn't know he was missing. He didn't even see Bray place and iron rod into the fire and allowing it to stay. 

"I can think of another way to keep you warm dear rabbit," Bray brought his fingers up to Dean's mouth, "Open up."

Doing as expected of him Dean began to suck on two of Bray's fingers. Bray was never one for lube, always making sure it hurt more than it should. Once satisfied he slid his fingers out of Dean's mouth and walked around behind Dean. 

Despite trying to brace himself Dean was still unprepared for Bray roughly shoving both fingers in up to the knuckle. Much like usual Bray allowed no time for adjustment instead setting a brutal pace from the get go. Dean just bit his lip and tried not to make a sound. He wanted to give Bray as little satisfaction as possible. Lip biting was working until Bray managed to jab his fingers right into Dean's prostate. Once Bray found it there was no turning back and Dean's moaning could've been heard from a mile away. 

"That's it. No more holding back on me. No more holding back on your master rabbit." Bray breathed into Dean's ear before yanking his fingers out altogether. 

Dean just whimpered at the emptiness as Bray walked back to the furnace to grab the iron rod. 

"Do you know what this is rabbit?" Bray asked. 

"No master."

"Let's see if you figure it out," Bray smirked returning behind Dean. 

Iron rod in one hand Bray shoved his fingers back into Dean and adjusted the rod out in front facing them. As Bray began to finger fuck him again Dean eyed the rod. When Bray once more found his prostate his eyes slammed shut and Bray took it as an opportunity to slam the rod right beside Dean's left hip, under the stomach. He screamed in pain as Bray held it there and continued to slam his fingers in and out. After what felt like an eternity the rod was thrown to the side. Bray intensified the brutal pace of his fingers until Dean began to shake. 

"Do you need to cum dear rabbit," Bray asked. 

Dean nodded violently. 

"Then why don't you ask?"

"Please, I need to cum. Please, please master? Please?" he was a whiny mess, but he had been all night. 

"Go ahead."

That's all Dean needed to hear before his cum shot up against his stomach. Not once did either one touch Dean, but Bray never did. He was always cumming untouched when it was Bray. 

Bray slid his fingers out and just held Dean at his hips, chin on Dean's shoulder. 

After a moment Dean's mind caught up with him and he had to ask, "Did you just fucking brand me?"

There wasn't any anger, Dean was too tired for anger. 

"You've figured it out. What a clever little rabbit I have here. Big bold letters burned into your flesh. B R A Y." Bray followed with a giggle. 

Dean let out a strangled whine followed by Bray releasing the cuffs and catching Dean as he fell limp. Bray guided him down to the floor resting him on his knees. With a hand on Dean's head Bray walked around to his front. 

"My turn, then we can get your clothes on and walk you back to the house. Sound good rabbit?" Bray asked stroking Dean's face. 

He only nodded before unzipping Bray's pants and pulling out his dick. Dean began to suck the best he could, just wanting it to be over. Cold and sore, all Dean wanted to do was sleep. For him it felt like years before Bray slammed his hips against Dean's face one last time shooting his bitter cum down Dean's throat. They stayed for a moment, each to catch their own breath before Bray began to pet Dean's hair again. 

"Come on rabbit, let's go rest."


End file.
